Please don't leave me
by animelover5641
Summary: Alice finally slays the jabberwocky. Now she has the choice to either drink it's blood and return home or to stay in Wonderland with her best 'mad' friend. This will be in a third person's POV. Please R&R! I might change the title...


**Hey there! This is ****MY** **alternate ending for Tim Burton's 'Alice in Wonderland'. And it's a AlicexHatter fanfic, plus it's my first A.i.W fic. If you don't like, don't read. Some of this will be the same from the movie but it will be edited. But, the purpose of this is to show what I wanted to happen in the movie. ****When I watched the movie, and Alice & Hatter had a moment, I was totally shouting "Kiss already!"xD  
****This is kind of short...Please enjoy!**

* * *

Alice Kingsleigh had used the Vorpal sword and beheaded the Jabberwocky. His head had tumbled down to the ground, a puddle of purple blood started to form.

The Red Queen noticed and screamed in horror. "NOOOOO!" Her face immediately turned red. She faced Alice. "Off with her head!" The big-headed queen ordered her soldiers, she pointed at the blond woman. But none of them moved. "I said 'OFF-WITH-HER-HEAD'! Kill her, now!"

"We no longer serve you." One of the cards told the queen. "Bloody big head."

"How dare you! Off with YOUR head!" She pointed at the daring soldier. But none of the cards moved. They all dropped their weapons.

Suddenly, the crown that was once on her head, floated off her head. It made it's way to Mirana. Out of no-where, Cheshire appeared, and placed the crown on her head.

Then, Iracebeth's much younger sister, Mirana walked over to her. "Iracebeth, you are no longer The Queen of Hearts. Your crimes against Underland are worthy of death."

"What!?" Iracebeth shouted.

"But, that is against my vows. Therefore you are to be banished to the outlands. And you will never come back. Ever."

Iracebeth stood there in shock. Then the Knave of hearts, stepped forward. "Your majesty, I hope you bare me no ill will." He smiled a hopeful smile.

Mirana turned her head and faced him. "Only this one, Ilosovic Stayne, you are to join Iracebeth in banishment from this day until the end of Underland."

Ilosovic's smile disappeared and a face of fear appeared. He glanced at Iracebeth and had a look of horror. "At least we have each other." She said with a smile.

But for The Knave, this would be the worst thing that could ever happen. He reached over his side and grabbed a dagger. And he raised it up over the once queen of hearts. But, 'luckily', The Mad Hatter had thrown a needle into his one good eye. "Ahh!" He screamed in pain, dropping the weapon. "Majesty, please! Kill me! I'd rather die than be with her!"

"But I do not owe any kindness towards you." Mirana fluttered her eyelashes.

Iracebeth was shocked. The one man she thought loved her had tried to kill her. "He tried to kill me. He tried to kill me. He tried to kill me!" She kept repeating, as Ilosovic begged to be beheaded. The soldiers had grabbed them and took them away.

* * *

Mirana then walked over to the Jabberwocky. She had a small bottle, and filled it up with it's blood. The stench made her gag in disgust.

Alice noticed what the queen did and made her way to her. "What is that purple liquid?"

"This is the Jabberwocky's blood." She explained. "You have our everlasting gratitude. And so, I gift this to you." She handed the bottle to Alice. "When you drink it, it will take you to your home. That is, if that's what you desire."

"..." Alice stood there in thought, trying to make a decision.

"You could stay here." A voice startled her. Alice turned around and saw the one and only, Mad Hatter.

"What an idea," She replied. "A crazy, mad, wonderful idea." What she stated made him smile. "But I can't." But then it disappeared.

"...You won't remember me..."

Alice placed her arms around him and embraced him. "Of course I will. Who could forget you?" The Mad Hatter was caught off guard but returned the hug.

"Please don't go." He whispered in her ear. "I know you're not happy in your land."

"Tarrant…" Alice was lost with words.

"You had told me you were to be engaged with a man you don't love."

"Yes…?"

"Ever since you've came to Wonderland, when you were much younger," He started. "I have became less mad. You're the only thing that keeps me sane." Tarrant's breath tickled Alice. "When you left and didn't come back for so long...I'll be honest...I've been _depressed. _That was when I've been the maddest in my life."

"What do you mean?" Alice began to worry.

"I've...I've realized that I couldn't live without you. I've constantly thought about you. I missed you, eventually I started to hurt myself. I had almost died but...Mirana had saved me."

His words brought tears to Alice's eyes. There was a long period of silence.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going anywhere." Alice finally answered. The mad hatter then pulled away. His eyes looked into Alice's, which were full of shock **(Hatter's eyes are the ones full of shock in case you didn't understand)**.

"You're not?"

"No, Tarrant. I can't leave this place, my friends, and you." She smiled. "I don't want you to be hurt anymore. I really do care about you."

The Mad Hatter had a smile on his face.

"You're right. Before I came to Wonderland, I was proposed by someone I didn't love. If I had accepted, I would have been miserable." The young blond woman explained. "Besides, there is someone else I love."

"And who might that be?" Tarrant inquired.

"It would be my one truly mad friend...You." Alice made eye contact with his green eyes. Alice then placed her lips on top of his.

* * *

**Well that's it. This took a little while but I'm actually quite pleased with it :)  
*****UPDATE* Okay so I edited this but I didn't make huge changes.  
****Anyway, if I have any inspiration (and some reviews), I might continue this. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
